The quality of the presentation at a client device of video based on a video stream received through a network can be limited by the bandwidth available in the network. Network congestion can result in data being dropped from data transmissions carried by the network. Thus, when a network experiences congestion, a video stream being carried by the network can suffer frame loss thereby resulting in degraded quality of video presented based on the video stream.
Also, the quality of the presentation at a client device of video based on a video stream received through a network can be limited by the ability of the client device to decode the video stream. Where a client device lacks the ability to fully decode a video stream that is being received, the unused data corresponds to wasted network bandwidth.